


The world is ending, who cares anymore?

by Multifangirl69



Series: The World has ended [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: What was right, what was wrong? Was it even important anymore? Rick couldn't tell.





	The world is ending, who cares anymore?

**Author's Note:**

> This is dirty and I will go to hell for that, but it was worth it.  
> 

Rick couldn't think . Everything went by so quickly and yet every second felt like eternity. The phone calls, the feeling when he realized who he was talking to, the hot chill he felt was branded into his spine. His head felt heavy and he felt sick from the lack of sleep and food.  
But sleeping was something he couldn't even think about. He just couldn't bear more nightmares. Even when he was awake he saw her pale face, this disappointed look in her beautiful eyes.  
He felt cursed. He tried so hard to do everything right, but now he wasn't even capable of taking care of himself. How is he supposed to take care of two children? How much he hated himself for leaving Carl alone. He had to shot his own mother and Rick is the one drowning in sorrow. How pathetic he was.  
The man was lost in his empty thoughts, he didn't even hear the light knock. He flinched when someone opened the heavy metal door. The sound was almost deafening when it interrupted the quiet nothingness so suddenly.  
"No...leave me alone..." Rick whispered through his fingers, closing his eyes in pain. The sound, that still seemed to echo through the empty halls, gave him a headache.  
"Please, everyone is worried." The voice, that barely reached Ricks ear through the ringing, sounded off. Like he was talking through an old radio. But the man knew who it was. He didn't want to look up, he didn't want to see the boy. His face was just painfully familiar.  
"Let them. Just go." Rick tried his best to sound strong, but his voice cracked, he barely got the words through his trembling lips and it sounded more like pleading than demanding.  
"Dad, this is killing you! At least...eat something," Carl said. Rick still didn't look at his son, too scared to open his eyes. He was hallucinating so much lately, he was scared that the soft voice of the boy was just in his head too. If he kept his eyes shut he could hear it just a little bit longer.  
"Daryl kept some rests for you from Dinner. Just eat it please." Rick flinched when he heard the porcellain hitting the dirty wood of the table. It felt like the first warm breeze in spring when Carl touched his fathers arm. His fingertips left burning marks, making his cold skin tremble. A relieved sound escaped the boys throat when the older one finally opened his eyes to look at him.  
"Dad, will you eat?" Carl asked nervously, watching his fathers eyes wander to the plate and back to the small one. But it felt like the man was looking through his son, like looking through glass.  
"Lori..." Rick whispered. Carl was now the one who flinched. Hershel told him that his father was delusional, but the way he said his mothers name and the way he looked past Carl, it was almost scary.  
"I'm sorry..." Rick now looked directly at his son, watching every little reaction from him as placed his hands gently on the younger ones cheeks. Seeing the twitch in his eyes, the little swaying to the side, like he was trying to avoid the touch.  
"You look like your mother." Carl swallowed hard and nodded, replied under nervous breath: "You told me this before."  
"Yes, but that was different. It's something parents say all the time...but looking at you now...Oh... You have the same nose..." Ricks fingers started to caress the boys warm skin under his eyes. Carl felt weird. A tingling feeling flooded his stomach, a mix of confusion and a certain need filling his head.  
"And her beautiful eyes..." His father now pulled him closer, helping the boy to climb on his lap. Carls breath was heavy, he felt nervous, but also really happy with how his father touched him. This gentle cold fingers moving over his cheekbones, down to his chin and over his mouth, leaving a burning trail.  
"I also never noticed how soft your lips are, just like hers. I bet you also taste the same." Before Carl could even react to this words he was stopped by a kiss. Rick sighed, his hands gripping his sons shirt as he deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue hungrily into the boys mouth.  
Every second melted slowly. Carl stopped counting them at some point. The kiss was rough, but not painful. He didn't mind it, almost happy to satisfy his fathers hunger. And he almost felt disappointed when the man pulled back, leaving the boy light headed with unsteady breathing.  
"Oh god, what am I doing? This is so wrong." Carl almost didn't heard his fathers whisper, he was way too shocked by what just happened.  
"No no no, all this morality. It doesn't exist anymore, right? Who cares anymore? The world is ending, we're all gonna die!" Rick laughed, grabbing his son roughly, forcing him on the table. Carl didn't complain. He couldn't. Everything went by way too quickly and he almost didn't notice how his clothes, except his pants, disappeared from his body.  
"Dad, wait!" He slowly started to realize what was going on. It was like coming down from a trip, suddenly remembering what was happening. But Rick didn't listen. His hands wandered over Carls body like ghosts, barely touching the sweat covered belly that was slowly going up and down.  
"Shh, don't worry. It will be fine," Rick whispered, gently placing his lips back on his sons, recieving a moan as he deepened the kiss again. Carl closed his eyes, loving this bittersweet feeling, enjoying how his mind was empty. This warmth, that seemed to burn him from inside, was almost unbearable, but it was so good.  
At some point he stopped caring just like his father. Right. Wrong. It didn't matter anymore.  
Every minute felt like hours, he let them melting, enjoying every singly bit. Carl never understood how something like sex can be enjoyed, but now he wanted it so badly. He didn't want this to stop, he wanted more.  
It was disgusting. The rough touchs of his scarred hands, the feeling of his dry lips against Carls, hungrily and painfully, like the man was trying to eat him. But the boy wouldn't mind, as he long as his father didn't let go. He didn't want to lose him too.  
"You're so beautiful. Even more than your mother," Rick whispered, looking from the red lips up into his lust filled eyes. Carl felt this warm tingling in his stomach again. Such simple words, yet it made him so happy. He almost purred when his father petted his head like a dogs.  
"Daddy...please...I want to feel you just like mom did." Carl was almost shocked by how needy he sounded. It was almost sad, but the thought was quickly gone when the older one pressed his crotch against the smaller ones, grinding roughly against him.  
"Are you sure? You want me to fuck you? Do you want to replace her?" Rick asked, raising an eyebrow. Carl just nodded, his breath was so heavy, it didn't allow any words to come out. He felt his dick twitching against the much bigger one, loving how the friction of his pants rubbed against the sensitive skin.  
He touched himself before. Just two times. It was just to try it out, that was normal. But he never imagined how it feels like when someone else touches him there. But he quickly realized that he could have never imagined it when he felt a large hand slipping into his pants. The fingertips barely touched the tip and a light moan already escaped Carls throat. It was such an electric feeling, already better than when he was touching himself.  
"You're so cute. I love virgins! Your mother wasn't one anymore when we started dating. I was so disappointed, but now I have you. Are you happy that I will be your first?" Rick asked, biting into Carls neck, sucking on the white flesh. The boy nodded. His father snickered when he heard the happy purring, followed by another moan.  
"You're already so hard. Me too. But don't worry, I will prepare you really well. I don't want to hurt my little baby." Carl trembled under his fathers touch, groaning in disappointment when the hand left his pants. With a deep sigh he noticed how the older man pulled them off, leaving them on the pile of his other pieces of clothing.  
"Now, calm down. If it hurts tell me immidiately," Rick said, moving his fingers slowly over the insides of the boys thighs, leaving burning lines. Carl nodded, wriggling under the man, eager for more. He was ready. He didn't even knew what happened to him in this short time. Maybe he always wanted this, but repressed this feeling because of all the morality in their society. Maybe he just felt lonely and his body responded to every little piece of love in extrem manner. Whatever it was, he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was his father and how much he loved him, how much he wanted to be close to him.  
They both wanted to forget what happened. Just for a few minutes.  
Carl bit his lip when he felt the slender fingers pushing into him. It felt weird, painful, wrong. Small whimpers escaped his vibrating lips, making the man above him grin. It was obvious how much he enjoyed the noises, seeing the small body trembling in pleasure.  
"Oh god, stop being so damn cute," Rick whispered, moving his face down to his sons, involve him into another deep kiss.  
It felt almost surreal how quiet everything was, the room was only filled by small moans and whimpers from the little boy and sweet nothings that Rick whispered against Carls mouth. Just when Rick thought that the younger one was ready he pulled back, licking his fingers as he looked over the mess his son was.  
His beautiful eyes blurred with tears and pleasure. The red lips practically longing for more attention. His body was shaking from the cold that pressed against his burning skin. Rick felt his cock twitching at the sight. He wish he had a phone or a camera, he didn't want to forget this perfect picture.  
"Do you think you're ready?" Rick asked. God, he should just stop. It was wrong, but he was already so deep into the rabbit hole, there was definitely no turning back now. If someone finds out, he would just push it on his current insanity. That will probably satisfy no one, but who would actually care?  
Carl nodded lightly, watching his father open his pants. The older one let out a relieved sigh when the pressure from all the clothing was finally gone as he pushed down his pants and underwear. He groaned, trying to think about a good way to lubricate, at least a little bit. With another sigh he spit on his hand, quickly rubbing his dick.  
He took a deep breath, positioning himself. Rick groaned as he pushed in, feeling the hot insides wrapping tightly around him. This was so much better than anything before and Carl seemed to like it to. His face showed pain, but his moaning was filled with pure pleasure.  
Rick tried his best to keep his movements slow, to let his son adjust to the feeling, but he got barely anything from that. He needed to move faster, deeper. Slowly his thoughts just disappeared, soon his mind was blank again. No thinking. Just doing. He didn't care about the tears in this big brown eyes, he didn't hear Carls desperate pleading to go slower. All that mattered was this feeling, this amazing feeling of the vibrating flesh around his cock, tightening around him even more when the young one came.  
But Rick didn't slowed down, he moved even deeper, even faster. The pleading had stopped, the only sound that was coming out of Carls mouth was moaning. The brown in his eyes had almost disappeared, leaving room for only white. A thick line of saliva was running out the boys mouth as he stopped making noises, only leaving lips apart to breath heavely. Just like his fathers his mind was blank, empty. The only thing he felt was the intense pleasure mixed with a bitter hint of pain.  
"Carl...I'm....so...close..." Rick barely got the words out, moaning and groaning interrupting him again and again. His son didn't listen anymore, all that he heard was white noise. Even his own breathing didn't reach his ears.  
After another slowly melting minute a sudden burst of heat flooded Carls stomach, running through his body like a thunder. Everything around him was twisting like a weird hallucination. He was shaking, feeling how his father practically milked himself inside him before pulling out.  
"So good..." the older one whispered, slowly calming down. His eyes wandered over his sons body, watching every little trembling, every twitch.  
Suddenly he felt ill as the reality hit him. He fucked his own son without a second thought, without hesitation. His stomach twisted and he put a hand on his mouth as he turned away, stumbling over to the still open door.  
He needed to leave. Go somewhere else. How much he wished that this was just another nightmare. Another dream he would wake up from, crying and laughing about his sick mind. But he knew how real it was as he turned around the corner, almost loosing his stand as he ran directly into Daryl.  
"I will take care of him," the dixon said with so little emotion that the other man almost felt scared. But Rick could swear he saw a flash of lust in the mans eyes before he lost his consciousness, falling right into Daryls arms.


End file.
